objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Ice Citadel
Warning! Due to recent activities on BFDI Wiki, you can only edit this page ONLY, with my permission. If anyone from the contestants will do same thing what friesfan and J Smith did, they will be up for re-signups or will be elimininated from the camp! If someone fix this page after this violation, I will thank you so much :) Battle For Ice Citadel is a camp hosted by BeAwesomeOne2. He choose Ice Citadel because no one used any cold related placed in their camps. This is probably the first camp that have Recommended Characters from Battle For Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, Object Universe and Object Mayhem are competing at the same time. Episode 0 Speaker Announcer is announcing the challenge for Clock and Taco (reference to Battle For Space Palace by Waluigifreak789) when suddenly Blue Speaker Announcer appear to host an object show. Speaker Announcer don't let him host any show and after exchange of words, Speaker Announcer hit Blue Speaker Announcer with a hammer and send him to the Earth (in South Pole to be specific). After 3 hours, Snowball finds Blue Speaker and take him to his Citadel. When he wakes up he decided to create a camp where this Citadel will be a Grand Prize Snowball strongly disagree with this idea but when Blue Speaker Announcer said "I WAS FROZEN TODAY!", Snowball quickly changed his mind and that's how this camp started. Episode 1 First challenge is to came out with the team names. Also team are already formed. At the results we find out that the team names are (Team Captains are in Italics): Freezing Flipsters: '8-Ball, ''Eggy, Grassy, Marker, Naily, Saw. 'Wintry Icicles: '''Banana, Cookie, Magnifying Glass, Poptart, ''Spikey-Mervert, Teddy Bear. 'Cooled Strength: '''3DS, ''Bubble Gum, MiiU, Milk, OU Remote, USB 'Chilling Crusaders: '''Cup, Dollar, ''Flower Pot, Joshua, Radio, Tune Also the team who receive the lowest average score will be up for elimination (except for the person with the best name on their team) and it turns out that Freezing Flipsters received the lowest score (4.5) which means that 8-Ball, Grassy, Marker, Naily and Saw are up for elimination. (Note: Eggy got immunity because he comes out with better team name than other members of Freezing Flipsters) Episode 2 First person that was eliminated was 8 Ball with 6 votes (other person in bottom 2 was Naily). The next challenge is called "Snowball Massacre". In this chalenge contestants has to throw snowballs at each others. First team who lost their team members first are up for elimination. 3DS, Cup, Flower Pot and Saw were the last objects standing, so they received new token "Freeze Token" which freezes amount of their votes. Since Wintry Icicles lost their members first, they are up for elimination and Poptart is Immunue since he was the last one to get shot. Elimination note: If username was doing challenges 'as often as he signing up to camps, 'then he might have chance to win this camp. Episode 3 Banana was scared that he will be eliminated. However, it turns out that he was eliminated with 6 votes (Teddy Bear was in the bottom two). The next challenge is The Object Show Trivia (questions from BFDI, II, OU and OM). The winners of this challenge were Freezing Flipsters, putting Cooled Strength up for elimination. And since Bubble Gum got the highest score out of everyone, he is safe. Also Grassy was put up for resing ups since he quit this camp. Elimination Note: Poor Banana. If people 'was knowning him well then he might 'stay longer in the game. Episode 4 Milk was eliminated with of 7 votes. The next challenge is Russian Roulette and this time there multiple teams will be up for elimination. The winner of this challenge was 3DS and he wins immunity for his entire team. People who were in bottom 10 and that weren't in Cooled Strenght were put up for elimination. Elimination Note: Even if I received the rest of your answers, you would still be in last place in this challenge :( Episode 5 After Joshua was beat up by MiiU (for spoiling his vote) he was eliminated with the record high of 9 votes. The next challenge is race to the Ice Mountain. Contestants have to race to the top on the mountain and two teams with the worst score will be up for elimination. At the end of the event, Chilling Crusaders won their challenge while putting Freezing Flipsters and Wintry Icicles (who got their team member first) up for elimination. Score for this challenge: 1. Chilling Crusaders - 61 2. Cooled Strength - 60 3. Wintry Icicles - 50 4. Freezing Flipsters - 39 Elimination Note: Well Joshua, that's what you get for being mean to everyone. On the bright side, you beat a record high of vote. Episode 6 Teddy Bear was eliminated with 9 votes and so Wintry Icicles are left with only four contestants. The next challenge is called "Points in The Box". The winners of this challenge were Freezing Flipsters, while Cooled Strength are up for elimination. 1. Freezing Flipsters - 95 2. Wintry Icicles - 70 3. Chilling Crusaders - 60 4. Cooled Strenght - 40 Elimination Note: User was doing fine at the beggining, but then it all goes downhill. Episode 7 MiiU was eliminated with the record high of 13 votes (10 votes plus 3 votes from Bubble Gum (Revange Token)). This time team are broken up and new stage in a game starts. Next challenge is pick a number tournament. The winner of that tournament was Remote, so he can choose his team and name for his team first. Saw and 3DS (other finalists) can choose after him. Also one eliminated contestant will rejoin a game in episode 8A. ''Elimination Note: Just like Teddy Bear, MiiU were doing very well at the begining but later you became worse. Also you wasted Immunity Token.''' Episode 8 Radio was eliminated with 10 votes and Banana rejoined with 6 votes. New teams were created and contestants are ready for the next challenge: Elimination Prediction for this camp. Winners of this challenge were The Ice Breakers with 42 points. More than Awesome Victory (19) and Spinning Saw Blades (4) points combined. Since Magnifying Glass, Naily and Saw, didn't do the challenge, they were put up for elimination ''Elimination Note: After a descent run in this camp, you have been eliminated. And also this means no more Object News. Episode 9 Naily was eliminated with 10 votes (he's got 11 but he used Freeze Token). The next challenge was to jump in pond filled with water in which some of them contains cold water. The Ice Breakers and The Spinning Saw Blades won the challenge, which means Team Awesome Victory will be up for elimination. Elimination Note: You might not did the challenge one time, but this was the time that makes you eliminated. Contestants Table * - Person resign for someone WIN - Person win challenge in this episode LOSE - Person lose challenge and is up for elimination IN - Person is safe LOW - Bottom Two OUT - Eliminated BOB - Best of Best BOW - Best of Worst Green - Contestant/team wins the challenge. Red - Contestant is eliminated. Pink - Contestant was in bottom two. Yellow - Contestant returned/joined in this episode. Cyan - Team "Freezing Flipsters" White - Team "Wintry Icicles" Steel Blue - Team "Cooled Strength" Turquoise - Team "Chilling Crusaders" Current Token Holders 3DS - 2xFreeze, Immunity, Win 8-Ball - None Banana - Revenge Bubble Gum - 2xWin Cookie - Revenge Cup - Freeze Dollar - Win, Immunity Eggy - Win, Immunity, Freeze Flower Pot - Win, Immunity, Freeze, Revenge Grassy - Immunity Joshua - None Marker - Win Magnifying Glass - None MiiU - Immunity Milk - None Naily - None Poptart - 2xImmunity Radio - None O.U. Remote - 2xFreeze, Immunity, Win Saw - Freeze, 2xRevenge Spikey Mervert - 2xWin, 2xImmunity Teddy Bear - None Tune - Revenge, Win USB - Win Character Idles and tokens 3DS Idle.png|3DS Body 8 Ball Idle.png|8 Ball Body Banana Idle.png|Banana Body Bubble Gum Idle.png|Bubble Gum Body Cookie Idle.png|Cookie Body Cup Idle.png|Cup Body Dollar Idle.png|Dollar Body Eggy Idle.png|Eggy Body Grassy Idle.png|Grassy Body Flower Pot Idle.png|Flower Pot Body Joshua Idle.png|Joshua Body Marker Idle.png|Marker Body MG Idle.png|M.G. Body Mild Idle.png|Milk Body Naily Idle.png|Naily Body Poptart Idle.png|Poptart Body Radio Idle.png|Radio Body O.U. Remote Body.png|Remote Body Saw Idle.png|Saw Body SM Idle.png|Spikey-Mervert Body Teddy Bear Idle.png|Teddy Bear Body Tune Idle.png|Tune Body USB Idle.png|USB Body MiiU Idle.png|MiiU Body Freeze Token.png|Freeze Token Team Logos Freezing Flipsters Logo.png|Freezing Flipsters Logo Wintry Icicles Logo.png|Wintry Icicles Logo Cooled Strenght Logo.png|Cooled Strength Logo Chilling Crusaders Logo.png|Chilling Crusaders Logo The Ice Breakers.png|The Ice Breakers Logo The Spinning Saw Blades.png|The Spinning Saw Blades Logo Team Awesome Victory.png|The Awesome Victory Logo Icons 3DS Icon.png|3DS Icon 8 Ball Icon.png|8 Ball Icon Banana Icon.png|Banana Icon Bubble Gum Icon.png|Bubble Gum Icon Cookie Icon (BFIC).png|Cookie Icon Cup Icon.png|Cup Icon Dollar Icon.png|Dollar Icon Eggy Icon (BFIC).png|Eggy Icon Flower Pot Icon.png|Flower Pot Icon Grassy Icon (BFIC).png|Grassy Icon Joshua Icon.png|Joshua Icon MG Icon (BFIC bigger).png|Magnifying Glass Marker Icon (BFIC).png|Marker Icon MiiU Icon.png|MiiU Icon Milk Icon.png|Milk Icon Naily Icon (BFIC).png|Naily Icon Poptart Icon (BFIC).png|Poptart Icon Radio Icon.png|Radio Icon Remote Icon (BFIC).png|OU Remote Icon Saw Icon (BFIC).png|Saw Icon Spikey Icon.png|Spikey-Mervert Icon Teddy Bear Icon (BFIC).png|Teddy Bear Icon Tune Icon.png|Tune Icon USB Icon.png|USB Icon Credits for Bodies and body part to: AnimationEpic, Jacknjellify, TeenChampion, UltraToons, SalamenceJacketJeans Category:BeAwesomeOne2 Category:Battle For Cake Kingdom Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:Battle for Gold Palace Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Object Universe Category:Object Mayhem Category:Battle For Groink Island Category:WaluigiFreak789 Category:RetroRuoy Category:Jacknjellify Category:BFDI Category:Camps